Là où les rêves se réalisent
by Seijou Kurisumasu
Summary: L'histoire classique: DES personnes de notre monde arrivent dans le monde de naruto. Première fic, ne pas se fier au prologue.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Ceci n'est que le prologue et non un résumé. 

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto sauf : Yasuraka, Uma, Okami, Yachou, Yamaneko et Mushi. Et aussi Yami qui n'apparaît qu'une fois.

Bonne lecture!

Des Flammes dévastatrices détruisait le village.

- Au feu! Au feu!

- Quoi? Mon dieu! Yami, vite va chercher les jeunes, il faut avancer la date du processus, dit une femme d'environ 30 ans.

- Daccord!

Le dénomé Yami se précipita dans un couloir et ouvrit trois portes, qui se trouvaient être des chambres d'enfants. Dans la première il y avait 2 fillettes de 2 ans, dans la deuxième aussi et dans la troisième 1 petit garçon du même âge que les fillettes.

Il prit les enfants de la première chambre, descendit au sous-sol et les déposas sur le plancher à côté d'un grand anneau d'environ 1 mètre de diamètre. Il fit le même trajet 2 autres fois avec les autres enfants. Une tous les enfants réunient, il activa une manivel.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? demanda Yami qui entre temps était descendue elle aussi.

, plus sûr que jamais! répondit la femme.

Alors, se forma un vortex dans l'anneau. Ils prirent les enfants et les envoyas à l'intérieur

.

Je sais c'est vraiment cour les autres chapitres vont être plus long et svp ne jugé pas ma fic sur ce chapitre car pour moi il est merdique. J'ai déjà fais le deuxième et crée de troisième. Dans environ une à une semaine et demi je vais publier le deuxième.

Aller laissé des reviews.

Merci!

Seijou Kurimasu.


	2. L'histoire commence

Bonjour à tous, je suis contente que mon prologue vous a plu! Désoler pour les

fautes Je vais essayer de faire mieux. Mais je suis contente quand même.

réponse aux **4** réviews (merci!):

Okami : T'en fais pas celui-là est plus long.

Axelanderya : Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse attention ! Et ce n'est pas gênant.

Akatsuki-fun : Merci ! Merci ! 

chokapik : Merci de ne pas me réprimander sur mon français! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!

Peut-être que le 11 ans plus tard vas en décevoir mais sa ne m'intéressait pas d'écrire la vie de bébés. Bonne lecture!

11 ans plus tard.

-Allez Yasu, il faut se lever.

-Hum… Pourquoi? (je vous jure j'ai déjà demander ça à mon père le jour de ma rentrée scolaire) demanda Yasu toute endormie à son père.

-Ben, parce que c'est vendredi et qu'il y a de l'école.

-D'aaaAAAaccord.

Voici Yasuraka, jeune fille de 13 ans, tous le monde l'appel Yasu. Elle est en 2e secondaire.

-Allez on s'étire!

Crak!

_Shit!_ (italique = pensées)

-Pourquoi il faut que je me réveille à 7h le matin?

-Pour pas manquer ta bus chérie.

-D'accord pa'.

Une fois levée, lavée, habillée et le petit déjeuné pris, elle partie pour la grande aventure qu'est le chemin à l'arrêt d'autobus.

Passant par-dessus une crevasse de 10 cm, courant pour échapper à l'écureuil mangeur de peanut et se tuant 15 fois en essayant de traverser la rue.

PoV. (point of view)(point de vue) Yasuraka

*Soupir* _Enfin arrivée. Mon dieu, je suis trop fatiguée. Dans 10 min. la bus arrive. J'ai le temps de faire une sieste sur le banc, ils me réveilleront._

¥ØŒΩ©Þ↑Þ©ΩŒØ¥

-Mm… mais qu'est-ce que…

Je suis étendue sur la terre fraîche. La forêt m'entoure. Quelque rayons de soleil passent entre les branches des arbres. Une forme est couchée à côté de moi. La forme est en fait une humaine.

*Bâillement*

-Hum… Salut, dit une voix ensomeillée.

-Uma… c'est toi?

-Yasu! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-La question est plutôt : qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici.

Ouais t'as raison, me dis Uma qui est en passant une de mes amies.

-Quel est la dernière chose que tu te souviennes? lui demandais-je.

-Et bien…

Voilà la fin.(du chapitre hein pas de la fic)

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penssez?

Review**S**! 


	3. Le flash back de Uma

Salut, j'ai rien à dire alors j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Review :

Okami : Thank you!

Akatsuki-fun : Je souhaite que tu vas aimer. Et on va voir si tu as raison.

Chocapik : Merci de me comprendre (pour les fautes) et pour la longueur ils vont être de plus en plus long.

Bonne lecture!

-Et bien…

Flash Back

POV Uma

Je me réveille sur quelque chose de dur, pas comme mon lit en bois noir avec des belles, chaudes et douces couvertures vertes. En fait, je suis étendue à plein ventre sur le plancher. _Super comme réveil._

-Uma! Dépèches-toi de descendre, crie la voix de ma mère.

-Oui j'arrive! _Même pas réveillée que je me fait crier dessus._

Je m'habille vite vite vite, mais je ralenti pour le maquillage. Une fine ligne noir autour de mes yeux brun comme mes cheveux qui soit dit en passant sont brun à part ma petite frange qui en-dessous est blond. Ils sont coupés court, vraiment court. J'ai descendu les marche et je suis arrivée sur la salle à mangé.

-Ah, enfin tu décides de venir nous voir, dit ma mère.

-Oui, je me suis dis que pour faire changement je serai la à temps.

-Ha ha très drôle, t'es œufs tu les veux comment?

-Brouillés s'il te plaît.

Pendant que ma mère me fait cuire un œuf, je suis fait un Nesquick. Après avoir but se délicieux nectar et mangé mon œuf, je vais à mon arrêt, l'autobus est déjà arrivé et je suis la dernière à embarquer. _Grrr… Pourquoi l'école n'est pas plus proche que ça. C'est long. C'est encore long. C'est encore long. Arrivée!_

Je descend de la bus, encore dernière et voie Hidan. _! Quoi! C'est impossible! _BOOM. Je venais de m'évanouir (pas très résistante la fille).

Fin Flash Back

POV Général

-Et je me suis réveillée ici, termina Uma

-Méchant début de journée. Mais tu sais qu'Hidan devait être un cosplay non.

-Ouais sûrement, répondit Uma.

-Bon, on devrait trouver de l'eau, de la nourriture, un endroit où s'abriter ou des gens qui pourraient nous aider, énuméra Yasu.

-Je propose qu'on trouve des personnes qui pourraient nous aider. Si on trouve personne on cherche un endroit pour passer la nuit, qui en passant ne va pas arriver avant 10h d'après ma montre. Et faire des pièges pour pouvoir tuer et manger du lapin! dit Uma sur un ton d'outre tombe pour la dernière phrase.

-Uma slaque (c'écrit comment!) le sadisme (oui notre petite Uma est un grande sadique) ok et t'as oublié l'eau.

-Rooo… Détant toi un peu Yasu.

-Hum.. répondit Yasu en fixant un point au loin (qui doit pas être si loin que ça, parce que dans une forêt y a pas grand loin).

-Aller on y…

-Chut! La coupa Yasu.

-Quoi? chuchota Uma.

-J'ai vu quelque chose bouger. Vient on va aller voir.

-Ouais, de l'action.

Les deux filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers se qu'avait vu Yasuraka. S'approchant de plus en plus, elles virent une montagne. Dans son bas, il y avait une grosse roche qui donnait l'impression de bloquer quelque chose, avec un papier rectangulaire poser sur la hauteur avec 3 kanjis dessus, sur la roche.

-Euh… Uma, ça ne te rappel pas quelque chose ce rocher par hasard.

-Oui, la grotte du Big Foot.

-Uma… dit Yasu d'un ton désespérer.

-D'accord, la grotte de l'Akatsuki. T'es contente. Et merde! (longue à la détente) On devrait partir, ça serait mieux pour notre sécurité.

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi, répondit Yasuraka.

Elles allaient partir quand…

-Aller Itachi, ça ne te tuera pas, et ensuite on revient ici et Oooh…

Kisame Hoshigaki et Itachi Uchiwa venaient de sortir de la forêt et les regardaient bizarrement.

-Et ceux-là se sont des cosplays? Demande Uma qui bien malgré elle savait la réponse.

-Espérons, répondit Yasu avec un air voulant dire : on est dans la merde et on risque d'y être longtemps.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Reviews :)

Seijou Kurisumasu


	4. L'arrivée d'Okami et de Yachou

Bonjour everybody! Je vais me faire tuer, décapiter, torturer pour le temps que m'a pris ce chapitre. Gomen gomen gomen! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. De nouveaux personnages arrivent.

Réponse aux reviews :

Okami 360 : Merci pour se review, c'est vrai que du lapin, c'est bon, mais pas quand il y a des balles de plomb (pas du vrai plomb, mais pour la chasse on se sert de petites balles dures qu'on appelle balles de plomb) dans la viande. J'en ai déjà avalée . Désolé pour le temps! Ce chapitre tu vas l'aimer.

chokapik : Merci de continuer de mettre des reviews. J'apprécie vraiment!

Lunadiane : Merci pour cette première review! T'inquiète pas il va y en avoir de la description, plus que d'habitude en tout cas ^^. Merci de m'offrir ton aide (ça veut pas dire que je ne la prends pas).

Bonne lecture!

-Wouaaa…

Ce matin, il est dure de se lever pour Okami, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Notre marmotte du moment se leva et se dirigea comme une automate vers la salle de bain. Une fois sa douche prise elle se réveilla complètement et s'habilla pour aller déjeuner.

-Bonjour ma puce. Comment ça va ce matin?

-Super extra méga bien. Et toi? demanda Okami à son père.

-Bien, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres, on part dans 5 minutes.

-Ok.

Elle mit 2 toasts (rôties )(on sait jamais) dans le toaster (grille-pain) et les regarda cuire lentement, lentement, lente… Ting! _Miam!_ Les sortant et les graissant (pas de graisse hein) de confiture aux bleuets, elle les mangea. Tout en se régalant, elle se regarda dans le miroir en face de sa table à manger. Imaginez-vous qu'on rentre chez elle, la porte d'entrée est au milieu de la maison. En face, les marches pour monter à l'étage. À gauche, la cuisine avec un comptoir le long du mur et une table à manger au centre. En face de la table, à côté des escaliers : un grand miroir sur la hauteur. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air. C'est long cheveux bruns, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, étaient droits, pas raides mais pas gondolés non plus. Ses yeux étaient bruns et pleins d'énergie. Elle se fit une queue de cheval basse après avoir fini ses toasts.

-Allez on y va! s'exclama son père.

-J'arrive!

Okami mit ses souliers, mit sa veste et rejoigna son père dans sa voiture.

-Alors, quels cours as-tu aujourd'hui? lui demanda son père.

-Je commence en français, ensuite j'ai des maths. Après le dîner j'ai de l'anglais et je finis en éthique.

-Une journée chargée qui finit relax, écouta son père.

-Ouais, c'est ça, répondit Okami un grand sourire aux lèvres.

20 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école.

-Bonne journée chérie, lui dit son père.

-Bonne journée papa. À ce soir.

Son père repartit dans la direction inverse que celle dont ils étaient arrivés. Okami n'eut pas le temps de faire 10 pas dans la cour que déjà sa meilleure amie, Yachou, arriva près d'elle avec un sourire très grand.

-Alors le réveil? demanda Yachou bien qu'elle savait déjà la réponse.

-Hum.. M'en parle pas, lui répondit Okami avec une face à faire pitié. Je me suis couché à 11h (peut-être que c'est pas tard pour vous mais se coucher à 11h et se lever à 7h, ça fait des ravages).

-C'est ça qui arrive quand on joue aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit, lui dit Yachou en lui faisant la morale.

-Oui, mais c'était « Zelda ». Et quand j'ai voulu saver (mots anglais, ne se prononce pas en français sauf le –é) je me suis transformé en loup. Tu sais que je peux pas arrêter quand Link se transforme en loup! s'exclama Okami.

-Oui, oui… dit d'un air découragé Yachou. Alors comment c'est passée ta fin de semaine?

-Plutôt bien. Par contre, j'ai été obligée d'aller à la fête de ma tante. J'me suis un peu emmerdée, mais j'ai pu courir dans le bois à l'arrière de leur maison, répondit-elle d'un air jovial.

En rentrant dans leur école, elles s'arrêtèrent, tétanisées devant se qui était accroché au mur.

-Ça ne serait pas… commença Okami.

-Le masque d'Haku et l'épée de Zabuza Momochi , termina Yachou.

En un clin d'œil, toutes les couleurs disparurent. Les seules qui n'étaient pas en noir et blanc étaient Okami, Yachou et les choses qu'elles avaient sur elles. Le « paysage » changea : à la place d'un intérieur d'école, elles étaient dans un épais brouillard. Les couleurs revinrent. Le brouillard était si épais qu'elles avaient de la difficulté à voir 2 mètres à la ronde.

-Euh… On est où? posa Yachou.

-Mais dans un brouillard, quelle question! répondit Okami.

-Ça j'avais remarqué. Bon, on fait quoi? demanda Yachou.

-On peut avancer à tâtons en lâchant des « calls » à toutes les minutes.

-Bonne idée, pour une fois Oka…

-Ça veut dire quoi? dit suspicieusement Okami.

-Mais rien, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là, répondit Yachou en la regardant avec le sourire.

-Hmm… Donc, on y go! dit Okami avec entrain.(Il va y avoir des mots en anglais mais c'est important pour l'histoire. Au pire ceux ou celles qui sont pouiche en anglais demandés moi de traduire et je vais traduire.)

-Hé oh! Y a quelqu'un! cria Yachou. Bon avançons tranquillement en regardant où nous mettons les pieds. Tomber dans une crevasse serait dommage, termina Yachou dans un murmure.

-Hiii! dit dans un sursaut Okami.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-De la glace… Il y a de la glace à terre. J'ai faillit sacré le camp à terre, dit d'un air affolé Okami. Mais le problème c'est que j'ai mis mon pied à terre et ensuite la glace est arrivée.

-Mais c'est impossible, à moins de contrôler l'eau ou la glace. Et ça aussi c'est impossible.

-Peut être, mais on est quand même dans un autre monde que le notre. On est peut être dans le monde de Naruto, si on se base sur le fait qu'on a vu le masque d'Haku et l'épée de Zabuza.

-Ouais ça serait cool! Dommage que Yasuraka et Yamaneko (un personnage déjà arrivé et un autre qui va arriver) ne soit pas là, dit avec enthousiasme Yachou.

-Hin hin hin… (rire sans qu'on ouvre la bouche) dit une voix grave.

-Qui est là! s'exclamèrent Okami et Yachou.

-Vous êtes bien optimiste pour deux filles perdues, répondit la même voix.

-Comment ça optimiste? Ça sert à rien de s'apitoyer et pour une fois que quelque chose comme ça nous arrive, on va pas se plaindre, dit Okami.

-Mais pour le moment, vous êtes qui? demanda Yachou pour une deuxième fois.

-Oh poli… (vraiment barge, je sais) dit une voix plus aiguë que la première. On pourrait se montrer pour ça maître? (Quelqu'un sait comment Haku s'exprime avec Zabuza?)

Dès que la personne (on ne sait pas c'est qui, surtout après ma question)eut fini de parler, le brouillard se dissipa, pas au complet mais on put distinguer deux silhouettes une à côté de l'autre. La première était grande avec quelque chose de gros sur le dos. La deuxième était plus petite que le première et semblait avoir quelque chose sur le visage.

-Non, pas vrai… dit Okami stupéfaite.

-Si, apparemment… lui répondit Yachou tout aussi abassourdit.

-Hin hin hin… On est connu, fit la première personne.

Quand il n'eut plus de brouillard, Okami et Yachou purent voir qu'elles étaient les personnes. Un homme assez grand se tenait debout, un masque lui cachait la moitié du visage. Il avait un bandeau de ninja du pays du brouillard sur le côté de la tête, et, une épée aussi grande que lui était dans son dos. À côté, un garçon habillé en fille avec un masque blanc, des dessins rouges dessus et un même bandeau que le précédant sur son front cette fois. Mais il fallait le connaître pour savoir que c'était un gars.

-Zabuza Momochi et Haku, dit Okami

-Donc on est bien dans le monde de Naruto, constata Yachou.

Fini! Il est le plus long à date! Trop contente.^^

Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et jamais de mal. À part si tu marques que ma fic est pourrite, que je devrais l'abandonner et ne plus en écrire. Je te répondrais : si tu ne l'aimes pas arrête de la lire et il y a un début à tout!

Au plaisir!

Seijou Kurisumasu


	5. Un nouveau sentiment

Bonjour tout le monde, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à part merci de suivre ma fic! ^^

Review :

Akatsuki-fun : J'aime bien tes reviews. J'aime bien que tu as hâte aux prochain chap. Merci.

Lunadine : Je réponds toujours aux reviews (à part s'il y a trop de personnes qui en font. Ça ne veut pas dire d'arrêter! Je parle de 15 et +).Moi aussi je trouve que je m'améliore! ^^ Oui, la confiture aux bleuets existe et c'est succulent! ^^

Okami 360 : T'as passé le jeu trois fois non? Paresseuse! :p

chocapik : Ouais ça aurait été bon mais elles ne sont pas idiotes à ce point! Enfin pas encore. XD

Gabrielle-chaan :Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimé!

xx-Destinity-xx : J'essaye de toujours faire mes chapitres plus longs que les précédants. Merci pour l'humour j'avais un doute.

Cityofdestiny : Voilà! Voilà! ^^

Bonne lecture!

Supposer ligne qui ne veut pas appara^^itre!

-Le monde de Naruto, dit Zabuza de sa voix grave. C'est quoi ça?

-On devrait pas trop parler je pense, dit Yachou.

-Good idea, lui répondit Okami.

-C'est quoi ça? dit d'un air impossible Haku.

Il avait enlevé son masque. Il était beau et ressemblait beaucoup à une fille. Mais son regard trahissait une incompréhension totale.

-Ça c'est « some english » mon cher Watson, répliqua Okami sur un ton d'ironie avec une touche de mépris. Mais qui ne connaît pas l'anglais.

-L'anglais. Hum… Ça doit être une sorte de code, fit Zabuza lui aussi un peu perdu.

-Ouais, c'est ça, dit vite Yachou tout en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

Hmm! gémit Okami en regardant Yachou voulant dire : Pourquoi?

-Because we know more than them. And they can say : we want to learn that code. Now! Did you see you teaching english to them, with the pronunciation and all the thing, lui murmura Yachou.

-Ah, ok…

-Alors, dit moi ce que deux jeunes filles comme vous font ici, demanda Zabuza en se rapprochant d'elles.

-Euh… Et bien nous…, commença Yachou.

-C'est pas de vos affaire, et ça changerait quoi dans votre vie? Pas grand chose je croie, non, s'exclama Okami sur la défensive.

-Justement, ça change quelque chose. Car si vous êtes nos ennemis nous devons vous tuer, lui dit Haku. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas de vous tuer, continua-t-il tout bas.

-Alors t'inquiètes, on va pas vous attaquer, lui dit Yachou d'un ton plus sûr et désinvolte.

-En plus on sait même pas se battre, alors, commenta Okami d'un voix triste.

-On peut vous apprendre; nous, dit Zabuza.

À cette phrase, le visage d'Haku habituellement impassible, laissa voir un tout petit peu de joie. _Pourquoi je ressens de la joie. Il n'y a pas de raison. Je ne les connais pas, elles ne me connaissent pas. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment et comment elles savent nos noms._

-Mais… dit Yachou en regardant Zabuza dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi il y aurait un « mais », répondit-elle.

-Oui tu as raison, mais il faut que vous nous disiez comment vous nous connaisser.

-I said it to you, glissa Yachou à Okami.

-Rien que ça? dit Okami tout sourire. Alors parfait! On vous connaît car, dans notre monde, vous êtes des personnages de manga.

-Et vous l'aurez deviné, manga s'intitule : Naruto, compléta Yachou.

Zabuza et Haku paraissaient troublé. Ils devait chercher comment une chose comme celle là pouvait arriver. Après 1 minute de figeage, 2 minutes de réflexion intense et 30 secondes d'hystérie, ils reprirent contenance. Zabuza sortie 2 feuilles blanches et carrés.

-On va commencer pas ça. Même si votre histoire ne tient pas debout, je vais vous croire (ouaaa, ça pas été trop dur). Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quoi ça sert, non? finit-il en donnant une feuille à chacune des filles.

-Oui, c'est à quoi ça sert. Mais pour mettre le chakra à l'intérieure par exemple. Là, on a besoin d'aide.

Zabuza se trourna vers Haku, sans avoir entendu la dernière réplique de Yachou, et lui dit de s'en occuper, car il avait des choses à régler.

-On se retrouve à la cabane dans 2 heures, dit il en partant vers se qui semblait être un attroupement de maisons. Ils étaient dans une prairie un peu plus basse que les alentours. Le terrain était un peu vaseux, mais on arrivait quand même à rester en place. Donc on glissait un peu et c'était salissant. Un peu plus haut, donc plus loin, il y avait une ville et près de la ville il y avait un pont en pleine construction. Dans la direction opposé du pont il y avait un attroupement de maisons, où Zabuza était parti. L'air sentait la mer et l'algue. Une brise s'était levée, un petit vent frais qui faisait du bien car il faisait quand même chaud. Okami et Yachou regardaient Haku pendant que lui commençait à vouloir être ailleurs, à avoir de minuscules rougeurs sur les joues et à éviter le regard des deux filles.

-Alors, on fait comment? s'impatienta Okami.

-Euh…Hmhrrr… il se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage dont, soit dit en passant, il n'avait jamais eu besoin. Concentrez vous et en voyez votre énergie dans le papier.

-D'accord… répondirent-elles simultanément.

Elles se concentrèrent en imaginant de l'énergie dans leurs amis et l'envoyèrent dans le papier en avant d'elles. Mais rien ne se passa.

-Tu pourrais pas être plus explicite, ça marche pas, lui dit Yachou.

-T'as beau être puissant, pour expliquer quelque chose t'es minable, continua Okami.

Haku regarda Yachou dans les yeux. Il lui envoya un regard impassible mais pas froid. Elle lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Puis il regarda Okami. Elle le regarda de façon impatiente et interrogative. Et il lui répondit avec un regard noir. _Non mais elle peut pas attendre deux secondes!_ pensa Haku. _Il peut pas se grouiller, j'ai hâte de savoir c'est quoi mon élément, _se dit Okami.

-Ok, alors puisque ça marche pas. _Ce qui est facile à faire._ Fermez les yeux, concentrez-vous sur votre respiration. Respirez lentement. Imaginez votre énergie qui circule dans votre corps. Faite la venir à vos mains et passer de vos main à la feuille.

À la grande surprise d'Haku rien ne se passa. Pourtant c'était ça qu'il fallait faire. Pour Okami et Yachou, elles se dirent qu'elles n'avaient pas bien fait ça. Ou qu'Haku était beaucoup moins bon que dans le manga.

-Cette fois ça doit être nous, dit Yachou découragé.

-Ouais sûrement approuva Okami en jetant un regard accusateur à Haku.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas, leur dit Haku. On devrait y aller. La cabane est à 30 minutes d'ici et il faut préparer le dîner. Venez, c'est par là, termina-t-il en partant dans la direction opposée du village.

-Super et nous, faut qu'on suive, se plaignit Okami.

-Ben, on n'a pas d'autres choix, expliqua Yachou. Et comme ça tu peux courir à la place d'écouter un monologue interminable.

-T'as raison. Alors c'est parti! s'écria Okami en partant à courir.

Elle s'arrêta à côté d'Haku qui lui dit que c'est tout droit. Elle partit devant en se disant qu'elle les attendra. Yachou arriva à côté d'Haku qui l'attendait. Ils partirent dans la même direction qu'Okami, mais à la marche.

-Non mais elle se prend pour qui, murmura Haku pour lui même.

-Pour elle même, répondit Yachou.

-Comment ça? ne compris pas Haku.

-T'es plus idiot qu'il n'y paraît, toi. Ta question, elle se prend pour elle même, explique Yachou.

-Ça je sais, mais c'est quoi elle même. Une fille impatiente, imbue d'elle même et hyperactive.

-Une chance qu'elle ne t'entend pas, car je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau. Non, elle a une grande confiance en elle. Elle a beaucoup d'énergie, c'est vrai. Mais, elle est gentille, généreuse et elle a hâte de savoir qu'elle est son pouvoir. C'est tout. Tu ne devrais pas insulter des personnes dont tu ne connais rien. Ça pourrait t'être fatale un jour, donna Yachou comme conseil.

-Peut être, fini Haku.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fameuse cabane. Okami était en train de jouer à solitaire sur son ipod.

-C'est quoi ça? pointa Haku.

-Mon ipod touch.

-Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée, lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est pas chez moi, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent et les filles déposèrent leurs affaires sur un semblant de divan à droite de l'entrée. Une table basse était installée devant. À gauche, c'était la table à manger et plus au fond, du même côté, la cuisine. Vis-à-vis la porte, c'était la toilette. Au fond, côté salon, les marches pour monter à l'étage. Haku se dirigea directement dans la cuisine.

-Des onigris avec des frites vas être le souper (drôle de mélange), décrivit Haku.

-Ok… Je fais les frites avec Oka, dit la brune pâle.(Yachou)

-Les onigris alors, se résigna Haku.

15 minutes plus tard, tout était près. Ils montèrent la table et Zabuza arriva. Il s'installa à la table et mangea. Les autres firent la même chose.

-Alors, ça le donner quoi, demanda Zabuza.

-À propos? lui demanda Haku.

-Les feuilles, quoi d'autre, répondit l'homme à la grande épée.

-Rien. Elles ont essayé, mais rien est arrivé, raconta Haku.

-Elles sont pas amnésiques pourtant, se dit Zabuza.

-Quoi, je ne comprends plus, se lamenta Okami.

-Les feuilles blanches, que je vous ai données pour écrire une description de vos habiletés.

-Ah c'était pour ça, dit dans un sourire forcé Yachou.

-Oui. Celles pour l'élément sont là, pointa Zabuza. Son doigt se dirigeait vers le dessus de la cheminée, en face de la table basse du salon.

-Ouais s'exclama Okami décollant de sa chaise et en partant vers le salon.

-Attend, j'arrive, lui dit Yachou joyeuse.

Okami arriva en premier. Elle prit une feuille et donna l'autre à Yachou. Elles se concentrèrent intensément comme Haku leur avait dit. Et quelque chose se passa.

-Yé! Ça veut dire qu'on a du chakra, souri Okami.

-Oh, voilà toute une surprise… dit Zabuza avec un petit ton surprit dans la voix. Vos élément ne sont pas rares, mais presque imposiible…

Supposé ligne qui ne veut jamais apparaître!

Enfin posté! Il m'a pris du temps! Alors voilà!^^

Ps : J'ai posté une nouvelle fic pour ceux que ça intéresserait mais on peut que la trouver avec Itachi. À savoir que se n'est pas le personnage principal !

Seijou Kurisumasu 


End file.
